Troublemaker
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'Você é um encrenqueiro, você não é nada além de um encrenqueiro, garoto...Talvez eu seja insano, mas, garoto, é como se eu gostasse da encrenca.' - Dean e Cas, só.


**Primeiro de tudo, oi, como vai? Tudo bem? Hmm. Na fic o Dean é mais novo que Sam, porque eu só consegui vê-lo como um adolescente enquanto escrevia, e a música do Olly se refere a uma garota, mas aqui eu coloquei garoto e adaptei as palavras da música para o masculino, porque né?! O Dean é um menino =P Bom, agora que tudo ta explicado, boa leitura.

* * *

**Troublemaker**

_You're a troublemaker..._

Você é um encrenqueiro...

_You ain't nothing but a troublemaker, boy_

Você não é nada além de um encrenqueiro, garoto

Tentou desviar os olhos dele, mas o loiro parecia ter algum tipo de magnetismo que o puxava, então, depois de muito esforço, desistiu de fingir que estava desinteressado e olhou descaradamente o modo como o mais novo dançava no meio da sala de estar.

Os quadris iam para lá e para cá, a calça preta apertada demais contornava o formato de sua bunda, a camisa de um branco meio transparente colava nos músculos dele e a única coisa que o maldito fazia era dançar cada vez mais provocante, sempre rindo e se enroscando nos outros que compartilhavam a pista de dança improvisada, mas é claro que nenhum outro chamava tanta atenção.

Castiel bebeu um pouco mais de cerveja, vendo o loiro quase beijar um dos jogadores de rúgbi, encostando os quadris nos dele, deixando que as mãos grandes do jogador se fechassem em suas costas. Engoliu em seco, repetindo em sua cabeça que não tinha nada com o garoto para estar com tanta raiva, foi enquanto estava se convencendo disso que o olhar verde se prendeu no seu e Dean riu, daquele jeito que fazia seu estomago girar.

Ele desenroscou-se do jogador, saindo do meio daquela gente e vindo em seu encontro, ainda sorria quando chegou e pegou sua cerveja, bebendo um pouco e depois sentando na bancada.

_E então? – perguntou, olhando para todo aquele amontoado de gente em sua sala. – Como eu estava Cas? – virou o rosto na direção dele, vendo os olhos incrivelmente azuis se voltarem para os seus, vendo o moreno fazer uma careta depois. – Qual é? Eu não podia estar tão ruim! – Dean sorriu, batendo de leve no braço dele e Castiel viu ele morder os lábios carnudos.

_You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down_

Você me prendeu de novo no minuto em que se sentou

_The way you bite your lip got my head spinnin' around_

O jeito como você morde seu lábio fez minha cabeça girar

_After a drink or two I was putty in your hands_

Depois um drinque ou dois fui posto nas suas mãos

_I don't know if I'll have the strength to stand_

Não sei se tenho a força para ficar em pé

_Oh oh oh..._

Oh oh oh...

_Trouble troublemaker, yeah_

Encrenqueiro, encrenqueiro, sim

_That's your middle name_

Esse é o seu nome do meio

_Oh oh oh..._

Oh, oh, oh...

_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_

Sei que você não presta, mas você está preso no meu cérebro

_And I wanna know..._

E eu quero saber...

_Por que não vem dançar um pouco comigo? – ele perguntou de súbito, descendo da bancada e pegando na mão maior que a sua.

_Tem uma razão para eu só ficar olhando, acredite. – disse e viu o irmão de seu melhor amigo sorrir gigantemente.

_Bom, deixa eu descobrir o porquê, então. – e ele estava tão perto que Castiel sentiu o cheiro do perfume e suor, o pior de tudo? Era bom, demais. – Não pode ser pior que eu. – disse depois, rindo enquanto o puxava pela mão até o meio de toda aquela gente.

Pararam quando estavam no centro da sala, o jogador que antes dançava com Dean lhe lançava um olhar mortal e Castiel teve vontade de dizer ao loiro que talvez aquilo não fosse uma boa idéia. Não que estivesse com medo, afinal ele era o capitão do time de futebol americano e não era fraco, embora o corpo não fosse tão desenvolvido quanto o do outro jogador, isso sem falar que em todas as brigas que tinha se metido (e ele lembrava que cada uma tinha sido por causa de Dean) não tinha perdido nenhuma.

_Você precisa se mexer, Cas! – ele disse rindo no ouvido do outro, enquanto colocava as mãos de cada lado do quadril do moreno, forçando-o a balançar no ritmo do seu. – Isso, assim. – foi para frente de repente, colando seu corpo ao dele, vendo que o moreno engoliu em seco quando apertou-se um pouco mais no corpo dele. – Relaxa. – e mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dele.

Castiel afastou-se dele, como se o toque queimasse. Como é que tinha se metido naquilo mesmo? Ah é, Dean tinha lhe convencido a dançar, e qualquer coisa vinda do pirralho não podia ser boa.

_Cas! – Sam passou o braço por seu pescoço, rindo de tudo, enquanto segurava um copo de cerveja na mão. – Nunca te vi dançar antes, cara! – e gargalhou, visivelmente bêbado.

Castiel continuou olhando sério para Dean, sabia o que o loiro queria, e não podia dar. Conhecia o loiro desde os cinco anos, que era a idade que ele tinha quando os Winchester se mudaram para o Kansas. Não demorou a fazer amizade com Sam e desde então não se desgrudaram mais. Sentia algo especial por Dean, por isso que sempre o protegia quando Sam não estava por perto. Por isso não podia ficar com ele, não podia nem mesmo pensar sobre isso. Sam cortaria sua cabeça fora.

_Eu também não sabia que dançava, – tentou fazer piada, vendo os olhos verdes do loiro nunca deixando sua face. – mas seu irmão, ele insistiu e estava me ensinando, só que eu _não posso fazer isso_. – frisou bem as palavras e viu os olhos verdes brilharem em desafio, por um momento temeu o que Dean podia fazer.

_Não, não! – Sam o abraçou ainda mais e então apontou o dedo para seu rosto, encarando seus olhos com seriedade. – Você leva jeito, Cas! O... O Dean pode te ensinar, – e olhou para o irmão. – não é?

Dean sorriu, daquele jeito predatório e Castiel engoliu em seco, antes de dizer que era mais seguro ele ficar no canto, apenas bebendo, Sam desistiu quando o moreno lhe disse que estava de olho em uma garota, só então que o gigante lhe deixou em paz.

Castiel suspirou fundo, encostando-se na parede, ia agradecer por ter saído do meio de toda aquela gente, mas então a voz de Dean soou bem perto de seu ouvido.

_Já que você _não pode_ fazer, quem sabe o jogador possa, ele parece saber como se faz. – beijou de leve seu pescoço e então passou por ele, indo em direção ao moreno musculoso.

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad?_

Por que é que a sensação é tão boa, mas dói tanto

_Oh oh oh..._

Oh, oh, oh...

_My mind keeps saying_

Minha mente fica dizendo

_"Run as fast as you can"_

"Corra o mais rápido que puder"

_I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._

Digo que para mim chega, mas então você me puxa de volta Oh, oh, oh...

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

Juro que você está me causando um ataque cardíaco

_Troublemaker!_

Encrenqueiro!

_It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind_

É como se você sempre estivesse nos cantos da minha mente

_I see your silhouette every time I close my eyes_

Vejo uma silhueta toda vez que fecho os olhos

_There must be poison in those finger tips of yours_

Deve haver veneno nessas pontas dos seus dedos

_'Cause I keep comin' back again for more_

Porque eu continuo voltando novamente

_Oh oh oh..._

Oh oh oh...

Cerrou os punhos ao ver o loiro se enroscar no pescoço do outro, travou o maxilar e sentia vontade de matar o jogador, vendo as mãos dele apertarem a carne de Dean, mas então os lábios do loiro se colaram nos do outro e Castiel resolveu que, definitivamente não tinha que ver aquilo, não mesmo.

_E aí? Cadê a sua garota? – Sam parecia anestesiado agora, ele se jogou no sofá.

_Ela... Está com outro.

_Puxa, sinto muito. – os olhos dele encheram-se de água. – 'Cê gostava dela? Quero dizer de verdade, cara?

Castiel sorriu pra ele.

_Sam, você ta bêbado, completamente. – viu ele fazer uma careta pra afirmação, mas riu. – Pega alguma garota e se divirta, ta bem? Eu já vou indo, a gente se vê amanhã. – e colocou a jaqueta preta, saindo da casa em seguida.

_Vai embora? – estava a ponto de colocar a chave na porta do carro quando a voz chegou ao seu ouvido. – Vai me deixar aqui? Igual daquela outra vez?

Castiel virou seu rosto para ele e viu o loiro em pé na varanda, estava apenas com a calça, a camisa de certo estava perdida lá dentro. Mordeu os lábios ao lembrar do que ele estava falando, tinha sido na noite de formatura dele e Sam, Dean foi para a festa e eles acabaram juntos, na cama e desde então Castiel se sentia culpado, por ter tirado a virgindade dele, por não ter sido muito cuidadoso, por estar tão bêbado naquela noite que não tinha parado a si mesmo.

_Me desculpe, Dean. – disse. – Eu não posso, você sabe disso. Você sabe.

_Você pôde aquela noite. – retrucou. – Só aconteceu porque estava bêbado então? Tudo bem, volta lá pra dentro, toma mais cerveja, ou seja lá o que você estava tomando, e aí... Vai poder fazer.

_Não, você não entende! Sam... Ele... Eu não posso fazer isso com ele, ele é seu irmão, ele confia em mim, ele acha... – respirou fundo. – Ele acha que eu também te considero como meu irmão mais novo.

Dean mordeu os lábios, chegando perto o suficiente, tocando o rosto dele com a ponta dos dedos, os olhos tão focados nos seus que por um momento Castiel se esqueceu de respirar.

_Não somos irmãos, e eu gosto de você Castiel. – disse. – Desde sempre. Desde que você bateu no Rufford da Rua 13, quando ele pegou minha bola. Você era... Ainda é, como um super-herói pra mim, Cas.

_Eu não posso, você tem 17, 18 anos! Eu tenho 25! Sabe quantos anos de diferença?

_Eu não me importo com isso, sabe muito bem! – devolveu.

_Eu me importo. – mordeu os lábios. – Eu me importo, não quero uma criança mimada, uma pessoa imatura que por qualquer coisa, vai querer me causar ciúmes, exatamente como estava fazendo lá dentro com o jogador.

_Estava com ciúmes? – e abriu um sorriso satisfeito, nem mesmo se importando com as palavras proferidas pelo moreno antes. – Ciúmes do Rufford! – Castiel tinha certeza que se não fosse tão estranho, Dean estaria pulando de felicidade.

_Não, eu não estava. – e voltou a colocar a chave na porta do carro, entrando em seguida, mas antes que pudesse dar a partida, a porta do passageiro abriu e Dean entrou. – O que...?

_Onde vamos?

_Vamos?

_É. Pra sua casa? Um motel? Eu nunca estive num motel, e se a sua cama ainda for macia do modo como eu me lembro, bom, é para lá que prefiro ir. – disse enquanto colocava o cinto de segurança.

Castiel abriu a boca para falar, mas nenhum som saiu, então tornou a fechar, depois abriu e fechou outra vez, nunca desviando os olhos azuis do rosto do loiro.

_Isso não vai acontecer de novo, sai do meu carro Dean. – disse olhando pra frente.

Definitivamente não tinha como escapar dele, mesmo que quisesse, não podia, o desejo que sentia fazia o coração bater mais rápido e tudo o que queria era colocá-lo no banco de trás e _'mandar ver'_ como Sam costumava dizer.

Resolveu fazer o que sempre fazia, bancar o irmão mais velho, que sempre cuidava de Dean. Saiu do carro e abriu a porta do loiro, tirando o cinto dele e o puxando para fora do carro.

_Vem, vou te levar pra dentro.

_Boa idéia, se a gente se pegar lá no meu quarto ninguém vai me ouvir por causa do sim, se eu gritar quando você...

_Não. – disse, com dificuldade só por imaginar o que aconteceria se subisse as escadas com ele. – Dean, você... Você não entende? Eu não posso.

O loiro mordeu os lábios e depois sorriu, empurrou-o em direção ao carro, fazendo as costas do moreno se chocarem contra a lataria. Chegou mais perto, pegou as mãos dele e o fez segurar em seu quadril, passou os braços por seu pescoço, prensando-o entre o carro e seu corpo.

_Diz que não me quer e eu deixo você em paz. – passou a língua pelos lábios dele antes de se focar contra sua boca, beijando-o forte, sentindo as mãos dele o segurarem pelo quadril de forma desesperada e logo ele lhe retribuía o beijo.

_Trouble troublemaker, yeah_

Encrenqueiro, encrenqueiro, sim

_That's your middle name_

Esse é o seu nome do meio

_Oh oh oh..._

Oh, oh, oh...

_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_

Sei que você não presta, mas você está preso no meu cérebro

_And I wanna know..._

E eu quero saber

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad?_

Por que é que a sensação é tão boa, mas dói tanto

_Oh oh oh..._

Oh, oh, oh...

_My mind keeps saying_

Minha mente fica dizendo

_"Run as fast as you can"_

"Corra o mais rápido que puder"

_I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back_

Digo que para mim chega, mas então você me puxa de volta

_Oh oh oh..._

Oh, oh, oh...

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

Juro que você está me causando um ataque cardíaco

_Troublemaker_

Encrenqueiro

Quase não podia respirar, de alguma, ele não sabia qual, Dean já estava em seu colo, as pernas em volta de seu quadril e os braços em seu pescoço, as unhas arranhando-lhe a pele de forma provocante e Castiel sentia a calça pequena demais agora. Dean saiu de seu colo e deu um selinho, as mãos ainda agarradas em si.

_Viu? Você me quer. – e riu faceiro.

Antes que pudesse retrucar, as mãos dele se fecharam nas suas e ele começou a puxá-lo de volta para dentro da casa, subiram as escadas e quando Castiel olhou de relance para a sala, Rufford parecia querer matá-lo.

_Dean...?

_Sim? – ele subia rápido, como se chegar ao quarto dependesse de sua vida.

_O Rufford...

_Não. – cortou antes que pudesse terminar a frase. – Sem Rufford. – e abriu a porta do quarto, puxando Castiel para dentro e trancando a porta depois. – Só eu e você, Cas. – deu um risinho nervoso e beijou os lábios do moreno de leve.

Dean puxou a camisa que o outro vestia e a jogou de qualquer jeito no chão, sentia as mãos dele em sua pele e o toque parecia queimar, quase não conseguia acreditar que finalmente tinha conseguido ficar com ele de novo, mas dessa vez não o deixaria escapar.

Andaram trôpegos até a cama, Dean se jogou no colchão, arrancando a própria calça com desespero, para logo depois fazer o mesmo com a que Castiel vestia. Beijou-lhe o abdômen, arranhou a pele, lambeu cada pedaço dele.

_Cas! – gemeu quando o moreno veio para cima de si, o peso de seu corpo o fazendo acreditar que aquilo não era um sonho, era real.

Sentiu os lábios do moreno lhe retribuírem o que tinha feito antes, Castiel o amou em cada gesto, em cada caricia, em cada beijo aleatório, na pele e nos lábios. Foi quando o loiro inverteu as posições, sentando-se no baixo-ventre do outro, sorrindo enquanto via as bochechas dele tão vermelhas e os olhos brilhantes como nunca antes.

_Por que eu sempre volto pra você? – ouviu o moreno perguntar, totalmente envolvido, os lábios quase se encostando aos dele, porque Dean tinha chegado bem mais perto.

_Porque você é meu, Cas. – e sorriu, beijando-o de um modo que o outro não se importava mais se precisava respirar.

Morreu de tesão quando as caricias continuaram, sentia cada impulso elétrico de seu corpo se fixar em uma área que lhe fazia suspirar e cada beijo que recebia sentia que era o fim. Quando Castiel finalmente entrou em seu corpo, pensou que ia desfalecer, agarrou-se nele com força, cravando as unhas em sua pele, pedindo pelo amor de Deus para que ele fosse mais forte, para que ele se enterrasse mais fundo, pra que ele não o deixasse mais.

Quase convulsionou quando sentiu ser tocado naquele lugar, agarrou-se mais forte, gemeu e gritou mais alto ainda, ouvindo Castiel rosnar em seu ouvido a cada estocada mais forte que dava, o prazer foi absoluto e quando finalmente gozou pensou que se morresse naquele exato momento sua vida teria valido a pena. Lembrou que foi a mesma sensação quando transou com ele a primeira vez, era como se Castiel o fizesse morrer. De amor.

Quando o moreno saiu de seu corpo, o puxou para deitar consigo, enroscou-se nele e sentiu os braços fortes segurarem em seu corpo, a respiração dele batendo gostosamente em seu pescoço, arrepiando-lhe os pelos e pensou que nunca seria tão feliz.

_Eu gosto de você. – disse e a sua voz pareceu ecoar. – Eu te amo.

Pensou que o moreno não responderia, mas então, depois de já ter fechado os olhos, a voz dele soou bem perto de seu ouvido, os lábios dele encostando no lóbulo de sua orelha.

_Eu amo você.

_Maybe I'm insane_

Talvez eu seja insano

_'Cause I keep doing the same damn thing_

Porque continuo a fazer a mesma coisa

_Thinking one day we gon' change_

Pensando que, um dia, vamos mudar

_But you know just how to work that back_

Mas você sabe bem como retomar tudo aquilo

_And make me forget my name_

E me fazer esquecer meu nome

_What the hell you do I won't remember_

De que diabos você faz não vou me lembrar

_I'll be gone until November_

Terei partido até novembro

_And you'll show up again next summer, yeah!_

E você aparecerá de novo no próximo verão, sim

_I'm sick of the drama_

Estou cansado do drama

_You're a troublemaker_

Você é um encrenqueiro

_But damn boy it's like I love the trouble_

Mas, garoto, é como se eu gostasse da encrenca

_And I can't even explain why_

E nem posso explicar o porquê

_(Yeah!)_

(Yeah!)

Os raios de sol miraram seu rosto e a claridade o incomodou, sentiu algo se mexer em seu lado e então um vento frio entrou por baixo das cobertas, abriu os olhos e viu as costas peladas do moreno, ele colocava a cueca enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, tentava catar as roupas do chão.

_Tá indo embora? – perguntou e sua voz pareceu ecoar infinitamente pelo quarto antes de Castiel se voltar para ele.

Os cabelos do loiro estavam mais espetados do que o normal, espetados para todas as direções, o rosto inchado e os olhos verdes, ainda sonolentos, presos em sua face esperavam por uma resposta que ele não sabia como dar.

Mordeu os lábios. Podia dizer que sim, que ia embora e nunca mais, sabia disso, teria o loiro. Ou podia repensar em tudo, na sua vida, no amor que tinha por ele, porque sim o amava demais, podia voltar para a cama, se enroscar nele, beijar aqueles lábios e dizer que nunca se afastaria.

Chegou mais perto, viu o loiro sentar, a coberta escorregou revelando a nudez do peitoral dele. Suspirou e fixou os olhos nos dele, sentou na beirada da cama e sorriu de leve, vendo a mão dele buscar a sua. Segurou.

_Não, eu não vou embora mais. – respondeu vendo o rosto dele se iluminar e os olhos encherem de lágrimas.

Dean saiu das cobertas e sentou no colo dele, enroscando-se em seu corpo, beijando sua boca e abraçando-o forte, as lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto e caíram no ombro pálido. Fechou os olhos e riu.

_O que foi? – ouviu a voz do outro perguntar e riu ainda mais, jogando a cabeça para trás.

Estava tão feliz.

_O que foi Dean? – o outro repetiu.

Dean olhou fundo em seus olhos, mordeu os lábios e deu-lhe um selinho demorado.

_Você vai ficar. – sussurrou e apertou os olhos, rindo feliz.

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad?_

Por que é que a sensação é tão boa, mas dói tanto

_Oh oh oh..._

Oh, oh, oh...

_My mind keeps saying_

Minha mente fica dizendo

_"Run as fast as you can"_

Corra o mais rápido que puder

_Troublemaker_

Encrenqueiro

_I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back_

Digo que para mim chega, mas então você me puxa de volta

_Oh oh oh..._

oh, oh, oh...

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

Juro que você está me causando um ataque cardíaco

_Troublemaker_!

Encrenqueiro!

* * *

**N/a:** A fic toda é culpa disso aqui: ht**tp:/** **tube.**com/**watch?v=**M73WuI**UEP64 e disso: ht**tp:/** **tube.**com/**watch?v=**awaprEw**CwTo (tirem os **). O que uns vídeos não fazem com a gente, não é?!

**N/a²:** A música é do Olly Murs, eu simplesmente amo o vídeo oficial de Troublemaker e aconselho a verem, sério mesmo! E o Olly tá fofo demais no vídeo *O* – beijoseuslindos.


End file.
